Unintended
by FreakyFeline
Summary: Between the consequence of the Ishvallian War and the pressure of being Colonel at such young age, Roy Mustang was forced to carry on his shoulders the heavy burdens of guilt,pressure and anxiety,but She's the only one who can keep him from falling out. Roy/Riza


Note: Title inspired by a song called Unintended by Muse. I think that the lyrics of this song fits on how Roy feels about Riza (.) I also took a bit of inspiration from a doujinshi called Inu by Bambi Takada, and also a bit from the circle of Bluehip (that is involving submissive roy with bdsm XD)

Disclaimer: It contains graphic images of death, and references to BDSM

Another little note before beginning this chapter to avoid confusion - The first part is a timeline which skips to the future to give the reader a little bit of taste to what I'm getting at ;) the rest is what happens in the past and goes into a straight line

* * *

><p><span>Chapter1: Prelude<span>

* * *

><p>The clang of metal echoed in the stillness of the room. The unyielding chains kept his arms outstretched over his body. He pulled them again just to feel the handcuffs biting into his wrists and restrain him from freedom; it was enough to turn him on<p>

He laid on the sheets, uncurled from head to toe, his back was slightly arched, which made him stick out his bare chest and protruding nipples. The suspense of the moment was taking over his senses, his silky black hair disheveled on his pillow as he shook his head from side to side. He held his breathe and grind his legs together as if trying to hold on a little bit longer.

'Ri...'

He stopped mid-sentence to catch his breathe, his pink lips parted slightly, sucking in air from his mouth; the tension of the moment was making him breathless. She could have been long for few minutes or hours; for him it seemed like an eternity. The thumping of his heartbeat resounded in his ears like a drum, he squeezed his eyes shut and slumped his shoulders, he relaxed his muscles in resignation

He was laid there on the bed; bare, open and vulnerable, waiting for her helplessly to come and fulfil his desires.

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang was startled from his drowsiness when the cart met uneven earth. He looked out of the window and took a moment to listen all the sounds that the train made it feel like being inside a heavy metal creature that trots on wheels. It panted black smock from its blast pipe which rose up and blended into thin air. It grinds its wheels with every revolution it makes against the railway and it whistled as it carried on its bulky weight with speed.<p>

The scenery of the meadow quickly changed and it morphed into a set of buildings which lay a few meters far ahead where the train was heading, it was the first site of Central City. It filled him with mixed feeling of anxiety and excitement knowing that he is getting closer to Central Station. He finally came of age, and he did not waste time in taking this opportunity to join the military, despite going against what the teacher told him.

As he recalled his master, memories flooded back of the days when he used to live in the Hawkeye's residence to learn the flame alchemy. His mind drifted to the young daughter with short blond hair. She is reserved, and serious which made her appear more mature then her age, but he never attributed those qualities of her as bad; in fact they spend many times together without saying a word. It didn't bother him at all, even dared to admit that it felt more comfortable then if they had long conversations between them.

He shook his head trying to not think too much into it. He knows he's got to keep his mind focused on the reason why he got here. He was just yet another boy with no particular standing or prominent family lineage. He was a boy who had a rather questionable background and scandalous rumours that he grew up in a brothel, he was a boy who used to read newspapers that his mother collected, and he is certainly a boy who dreams big.

He stepped down the train with the luggage in his hand and he mingled with the rest of the crowd which were going on with their business. Roy noticed a map of Central City that was pinned on a board next to the station's receptions. He placed a finger on the map and observed the veins and buildings that make up the city, he needed to find his way to the central district and most of all he needs to find a place to stay.

* * *

><p>Riza Hawkeye lived in that residence as long as she can remember. The mansion was large, perhaps too large for just the two of them. It was mostly neglected, if it was either because of the living expenses or her father didn't care about outward appearance, she never knew the truth. The lonesome house sat on the outskirts of New Optain. It was engulfed into untrimmed vegetation and scrapped grey facades, looking so grim and gloomy that there were rumours that it was a haunted house; but it was the only thing that her father inherited from his family.<p>

Although, truth to be told she knew little about either of her parent's side

Everything seemed so obscure for her, she was left with many unanswered questions, but she did not dare to ask anyway. Her father was a grouchy and bitter man who tried detaching himself from any human contact as possible. It all seemed to her that after her mother's death, he gave up in sustaining any meaningful relationship, not even with his only child.

It left her to her own devices, as a consequence she was a child left with a taste of bitterness and a sense of void. She felt that she had neither contribution nor control over the pathway of her life. She spent her childhood living in that large empty house who's father was stuck in his library day and night consumed in his work. He was indeed a workaholic and he studied and researched as one man might be possessed by it. As if he could not rest until his work is done; if it ever was. She had no other relatives, her mother eloped with her tutor when she was a young woman and therefore she had estranged relationship with her parents. As for her father, he was at least twenty years older when he met her mother, and lived on his own most of his life.

Her world was simply a shade of black and white, all that she could do was striding on her own, she attended a public school but she didn't have any help from her father despite the fact that he was once a teacher. She handled her own education by herself, and for this reason she grew up to be independent and diligent.

It was the moment when the boy stepped on the stony pavement amidst the forest-like garden and knocked on that heavy wooden door. Her little black and white world was turned over. At the first impression he didn't seem much, when he appeared in a blue shirt and a pair of shorts with scruffy black hair that gave him the outlook of a stray boy.

The tips of her lips curved at the thought, she was looking down at her books remembering the countless times when she watched him sitting down behind the desk studying alchemy. If only she could know her own directions like he did and strived for it; for now she felt like she was still lingering.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later after he arrived in central, Roy found himself a small apartment on the third floor, he owed to his foster mother who still supports him financially, at least until he starts earning his own money. He took the liberty to tour himself around the city, exploring shops, restaurants, markets, theatres and other important landmarks of the city. It wasn't much different from his hometown in which he lived most part of his life in South City, but it felt refreshing.<p>

The district from where he came from, wasn't a good neighborhood, as a young child it was his only world, but when he grew up and matured he realised his little world was far from what he imagined it to be, so as he was growing older he started disdaining his hometown and longed to leave it behind. Unfortunately his mother still works there, or rather owns part of her small business, but it flourished (or at least that is what he thinks) and soon Chris Mustang was marking to head for the city to make way to her own ambitions.

After all it is true when one says that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree

As usual, unopened mail piled up in front of his door. He groaned when he saw the paper mountain that was started building up in the entryway. He decided he couldn't ignore them forever so he stacked them neatly in his hands and walked to his bedroom, briefly peeking at the addresses. Amongst most junk he found three letters which caught to his interest. He sat down on his bed as he tore the envelop of the first letter, it was from the military office department, he had been recruited and there was further information that he will be transferred to the military academy in the next two weeks.

He sighed in relief as he proceeded in reading the letter, because in the past few days he was gnawing with anxiety on whether he had been accepted or not. The reason being that he had some complication regarding his application, they were not quite sure if he was eligible or not. There was a lot of scrutiny about the possible candidates. He had to pass through a physical and mental exam first, and they required detailed information about his background. Chris Mustang of course took care of all the boring paperwork for him, but it seemed like it didn't sit well with them (most likely because dubious legitimacy of Ms Mustang's job). He also had the suspicion that there were candidates which were selected prior him in the list, especially to those who are tied with important families.

He scorned at this whole situation, there's something unsettling about the fact he already knows that they are breaking their own rules,

And he haven't even joined the army yet;

Nevertheless, this shouldn't have been a surprise, there must legible reasons why his teacher did not sympathize with the military and he wasn't just the only one.

It didn't change the fact that he wanted to pursue this career regardless of these drawbacks. The officer who handed Roy's application told him he will look it over with the personnel and much to his relief the first step was done.

He placed the letter back to the last bunch, and turned over to the next one.

* * *

><p>Ms Mustang made herself busy as soon as she arrived to Central. She went to visit her son by referring to the address that he forwarded with his letter, but when she got to his apartment he wasn't there. She only found a little note, saying that he was away for a few days.<p>

Taking a mental note to visit him later, she headed to the bar on a corner of a busy street. She had been dealing with the owner through letters for the past three months. The owner was beating around the bush, when she asked him of the reason why he was selling his bar. She got tired of his excuses and obtained information from other sources, since it was in away her second profession. The truth was that he wasn't getting enough profit, so he could not afford anymore to pay for maintenance and employers from his fund, which consequently built up to an intolerable amount of debt leading to bankruptcy, and forced him out of the business.

* * *

><p>The turn of events came down like a dropping bombshell, which made them both feel lost and devastated.<p>

Her father died when he was in his office working on his research while talking to Mustang, although that fact should be not a surprising one. She wasn't even standing in the same room when he coughed a large amount of blood and fell off his chair.

The moment she heard that loud noise from downstairs she quickly ran to the study room and found Roy Mustang reaching to her dead father before he could land on the floor, and the chair tumbled over. The man was pale, his broad jaw drooped and the arches above his eyes absent of eyebrows, were slightly arched as though in surprise. His eyes shrank back into the sockets and his eyeballs stared emptily in stupor, blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth. She turned her head unable to bear to look at grotesque display of her dying father.

Roy Mustang ran his fingers through his hair, evidently upset and at loss. He carefully laid the body to rest on the floor and he looked up at Riza, but she spun her head around not wanting to give away her feelings.

He traveled all the way from Central that day because he received a letter from Riza on account of her father. Mr Hawkeye had been sick for many years now, and he knew that there wasn't much left of his life, therefore he understood that the purpose for this call was to have a last visit with the student before he meets his end.

When the water settled down, Mustang offered to help her in settling her father's funeral. She, in turn, gave him her father's books knowing that her father would have gladly given his books to him after he was gone. She decided she was going to sell the house and look for an apartment. The house was long gone, there wasn't much she would miss from leaving it.

It was a chapter which finally had been closed.


End file.
